A Little Different
by BLAYNK
Summary: Why did it always happen to her? The weird stuff anyways, perhaps the meeting with a deliciouslu scented man with somewhat cruel actions could help her figure things out. KunimasaXNorio. Norio is female in this. FEM!Noririn. Rated M for mature content.
1. Is Is Rape?

Was this really normal? Seeing people as animals, even if it was mostly only their heads. It bothered her, a lot. Ever since that one time after the accident. And she hated it.

"Noririn?" The bright hopeful eyes made her clench her jaw shut. "Have you thought about your answer yet?"

"Oh, Kumakashi-Sempai…" She pitied him somewhat, there was no way that she could possible go out with him, not with how things were now. He was nice and all, but he was older than her, and probably expected something of her.

"So?" His eyes were still bright, hopeful.

"I haven't really had the time to think about it." Not with all the running around and trying to escape the creepy molesters and perverts.

"Well, for your safety carry this around, and don't get involved with the Madarame's." He walked away, leaving me to water the flowers in nice quiet silence.

Sitting through class was a little boring, so I thought back to this morning at the train station. That man had the most alluring aroma to him. I wonder why that is, and his head didn't look like an animals, monkey or other whys.

What was so important about history anyways? Who cares about an era from so long ago, I'd rather find out about what the hell was wrong with me.

It was afterschool and I was walking to the train to get on when someone grabbed me and dragged me into a bathroom—the boys' bathroom by the looks of it. I struggled pitifully against the hand over my mouth and the arm keeping my body from moving.

Then the most alluring fragrance hit my nose. The same on from this morning, I relaxed slightly as I was dragged into a stall.

"Where is it?" the man growled at me, he was wearing glasses, different from this morning. "Tell me!" His eyes shined in the muted light in the stall.

"What are you talking about? And why the hell did you bring me in here?" I tried to—futilely—push him away.

"Are you really mated with a bear?" He sniffed around me, going down my torso to my pocket in my skirt.

"What the hell are you doing? Stupid pervert!" I moved as far away as I could as he reached into my pocket.

"found it." He stood up and emptied the contents into his hand. "Bear claws."

"What the hell? What was Kumakashi-sempai thinking? That's…really gross…and creepy…" I stared at the contents of the 'charm' I had received that morning.

"Hm." He stared down at me as he unzipped his pants. "Now to mark you."

"What the fuck? Don't pull _that_ out! Ew!" I closed my eyes as the naked flesh came out from its hiding place.

"Show me…your…erotic face." I opened my eyes slightly at his breathe on my face. "Little one, show…it to…me."

He was panting as he reached out and touched my clothed thigh. "W-what are you doing?"

"Scenting you." His lips touched my lips, slipping his tongue through the slight part. I went still, what was he doing? Why me? Why was it always me?

A hitch in his breath came, and then something wet hit my face. I felt tears drip from my eyes and run down my cheeks as he smeared his ejaculation all over my face and on any available skin that was showing.

Ripping open my shirt he smeared the thick white liquid down my cleavage and my stomach. Going back up and under my bra, I heard myself let out a shaky sob. His hands left my body for a second, before coming back and running his appendages up my back.

"This is for you." He kissed my cheek and left after doing my shirt back up, leaving me to cry in the dirty stall.

**I had a weird thought while reading Sex Pistols, what if Noririn was a girl? Surprisingly I haven't found any gender bending story's for any of the characters in this manga, so I couldn't resist making this. I probably won't follow the exact plot of the story, of course I won't, but I will try to have some of the same things, all pairings will be the same, and everyone else will-probably the personalities won't be exactly on either-but I will try my best.**

**So how is it so far?**

**Oli3**

**PS. I will update whenever I feel like it...and as often as I feel like it.**


	2. RetroGrade

I stayed in bed all weak, I hadn't eating since at lunch before…_that_ incident. Was I really the only person who this happened to all the time? Even my father had started looking at me oddly. They already thought I was insane.

I was lying with the blankets over my head when my mother walked in. "Noririn, sweetie I have to go out and do some grocery shopping, but a sempai from school came by. He seems to be really worried about you. I will leave him with you. Papa is downstairs if you need anything." She pulled the blankets down and brushed my hair back.

"You haven't been at school." It was an accusation, and I didn't need that awful voice to know who it was. I smelt him from the time he stepped into our yard; it was pretty hard to miss.

"Get out." I tried to hide under the covers, but he ripped them back away from me. "Please go away."

"What's wrong?" He felt my forehead and frowned. "You're not sick."

"What's wrong?" I hissed at him. "Is that you…you…" I felt the tears streaming down my face. "Why? Why'd you do _that_…why?" I bit my lip as to not break out in sobs.

"You made me angry. It wouldn't have happened that way if you stayed away from that _bear_. You don't belong to him." His stare was even.

"What bear?" I sniffed and whipped my nose on the sleeve of my pyjamas.

"Kumakashi. Stay away from him."

"Kumakashi-sempai? But he's not…" I was confused, why would he refer to Kumakashi-sempai as a bear?

"He is one." He dropped something in my lap.

"My student information?" when had he grabbed this?

"Now stay away from him. You're as defenceless as a naked baby." He sat on my bed.

"No I'm n—"

"You see almost everyone with animal heads right." He touched my cheek. "You're a retro-grade." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Read this."

"A what?" He had to be crazy, yes, that had to be it. "I'm not reading this."

"You'll understand if you read it. As a retro-grade you have the ability to reproduce madararui , but you also have a high fertility rate. You're premium. If a madararui breeds with you, the conceiving rates go up."

"Breed?"

"Yes. You will carry my child." He pushed his glasses up. "I will plant my seed in you, and you will help me breed."

"I-I am not 'breeding' with _you_ of all people!" I clenched my teeth together.

"And…why not?" He pushed me back down (I had sat up at one point) and crawled on top of me.

All of a sudden there was a giant cat over top of me. "Jaguar!" I widened my eyes when it growled at me. "W-what?"

"Danger, danger." He chuckled, he was back over top of me. "That…wasn't me." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Almost went all the way there…"

"What do you mean…it…it was a jaguar…and…"

"It's a lot to take in. The retro-grading isn't setting in yet either." He smiled faintly. He sat up and brought me into his lap.

My cheek was pressed against his chest, that same over-powering fragrance was back. I sniffed him, straddling his waist in order to reach up to his throat, where the scent was strongest.

"That tickles." He pushed me back a bit. "You smell…so good." He nuzzled into my jugular, licking my skin.

"I want…"

"Nori-Chan I'm back!" my mother looked at me, then at him. "Oh, so sorry to interrupt." She giggled as she left. "Must have just been boy troubles. Honey, guess what, I have wonderful news. Little Nori-Chan has finally shown interest in a boy! I thought we would've had to give up hope of ever having grandchildren!"

God, I sometimes hated my parents. "See your mother approves, although she might be a little startled by what they look like…"

"She does not approve!" I hissed. "And I am not showing interest towards you! You vile stupid stalking pervert!" I slapped him and stood, going to my bathroom. Slamming the door shut, I locked thedoor and slid down the hard wood to the floor.

"We'll see."

**Well, here's the second chapter. Not very happy with this one, but it'll do.**

**Oli3**


	3. Madarame Kunimasa

"Mama, you're not a monkey today!" I hugged my mother happily and went downstairs to eat breakfast, before happily going on my way to school. I felt like I had a really long weird dream. This, this was definitely reality. No animal faces anywhere!

Watering the flowers like usual, Kumakashi-sempai came up to me, a stricken face in place.

"Nekomata!" He looked upset. "Is it true? Did you mate with him already? I should've done something if I knew this was how it was going to happen! Did he force you? He must've forced you right?"

"Kumakashi-sempai? What are you talking about?" I stared up at him as he shook my shoulders and cornered me against a wall.

"We still have time. Choose me over the one who _held_ you!" Sempai had turned into a bear, a giant bear. W-what? So it wasn't a dream?

A Jaguar pushed him away from me and snarled at the bear.

"How dare you touch _my_ female." Suddenly the man from last night was standing in front of me. "And _you_! I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

"W-what? Why would I listen to you? I don't even know your _name_!" I screeched. "Never mind what you _did_ to me!"

"You did something to her? Don't underestimate the Kumakashi family!" Kumakashi-sempai yelled at the man.

I watched as they started advancing on each other, it looked like animals ready to fight. "Stop it!" I stood between them.

"What?" Kumakashi-sempai looked at me oddly. "You want us to stop?"

"Yes."

"Will you be upset if we don't stop?" He looked down at me, so did that strange stalker pervert.

"Yes, fighting doesn't solve anything." I looked up at Kumakashi-sempai. "Especially if you do it in the flowers I've been raising all spring!"

"I-I won't give up on you!" Kumakashi-sempai ran away, leaving me with _him_.

"Maradame Kunimasa." He looked down at me, eyes peering through glasses and staring at me like I'm no more than an object.

"Huh?" I looked up at him and sniffed.

"My name, stupid." Kunimasa patted my head, making the tears I wasn't aware I was holding in fall. "Hm? Why're you crying?"

"I was really scared, even more scared when you ejaculated in my face!" I clung onto him and breathed in his strange aroma. He tilted my head up and kissed me.

"That's all?"

"No. I hate this. I was supposed to be normal. Find someone who liked me for me, hold hands, maybe eventually kiss them…then…do _that_ with them…" I looked up at him, my neck extended as far back as it would. "And you ruined that."

"How did I ruin that?" He looked down at me, seemingly bored.

"You ejaculated on my face. Before that I was seeing everyone as animals, it was really scary. Everyone started trying to grope me, if not rape me." I buried my face in his chest. "And yet there's this really good smelling stalker pervert that stole my first kiss and ejaculated on my face without permission and only just told me his name."

"Yeah." He tilted my head up again, kissing me and backing me up into the wall, pinning me in place with one of his legs. "Don't say you hate it, okay?"

**Third chapter. I am finished with tonight...my writing is getting shittier and shittier. How is it so far? Please tell me or I'll hunt you down and force you to eat my cooking! which even my dog won't eat...pitiful.**

**Oli.**


End file.
